


The Silas Annual Paintball Festival

by JustFicThings



Series: Creampuff Week July 2015 [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFicThings/pseuds/JustFicThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creampuff Week Day 3 - Paint Guns</p><p>Danny pulls Laura into the world of paint ball before a midterm.</p><p>OT3 if you squint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silas Annual Paintball Festival

Danny raced down the hallway, trailed by two of her sisters and knocked frantically on Laura’s dorm room door.

“Hi!” Laura began cheerfully when she saw Danny standing there, but was affronted when the redhead put a hand over her mouth and pulled her back into the room, leaving her sisters on guard outside. “What the hell, Danny?!” Laura cried out when Danny removed her hand.

“There’s only a little time to explain. But I’m in deep, Laura. And you’re in danger.”

“What? What is it?” Laura began to panic. “Those sentient gargoyles again? Or that flesh-eating mist?”

“No,” Danny whispered. “Worse. It’s Silas’s Annual Paintball Festival.” Laura looked at the redhead in disbelief.

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. Now come on. We have to get you to a Summer Society safehouse before they come for you.” Laura managed to nab a book before being dragged out of her room. Soon, they heard the sound of a paintball gun firing, and Danny shot back at the perpetrator, nailing him before kneeling by the girl who was now covered in purple paint.

“My sister. Your death will not go unavenged.” Danny said with determination, dramatically clutching at the young girl before letting her go. “Come on Laura. We have to run.”

* * *

“Okay Danny, now that we’re  _safe_ ,” Laura said, putting air quotes around the last word. “Can you tell me exactly what is going on?”

“It’s all my fault Laura. I was undercover with the Zetas, figuring out their war plan. But then I got made, so now they’re after me and everyone I care about.”

“Don’t you think you’re taking this a little too seriously Danny? We have a midterm on Monday.” Danny gasped at the sacrilegious comment, but recognized (however faintly) that they were still in school.

“I’m sorry Laura, this is all my fault. If you want, I’ll go to retrieve your study stuff.”

“I mean, sure. At least while we’re holed up in here, we can get some work done.”

Danny returned with a stack of binders only to see someone she didn’t recognize slipping into the Summer Society lodge. She broke into a run and made it in time to throw herself in front of Laura when a paintball hit her in the back. Danny fell, and the assassin emptied his weapon into her and all of Laura’s schoolwork.

“Are you kidding me? That was months’ worth of notes!” Laura yelled as she grabbed the gun from Danny’s holster and ruthlessly hit him square in the chest. She knelt by the fallen girl, red paint bleeding from her shirt.

“Please Laura, get out while you can.”

“Oh hell no.” Laura looked determined, or deranged; it was hard to tell. “I will punish the Zetas for you. All of you.” She said, glancing mournfully at her destroyed notes.

Laura kept her promise, enlisting Perry and LaF, who brought the entire bio department to their cause. They’d all had enough of the Zetas carelessly ruining their experiments and worked tirelessly to fashion more efficient paintball guns.

The last night of the festival, Laura and her army were crouched outside the Zeta frat house.

“Alright everyone. This is our last chance to take these jerks out once and for all. Move in!” Laura led the charge as the filed into the building, expertly taking out the unsuspecting boys in the living room.

Danny stood outside, having harrowing flashbacks of her own time scoping out the Zeta house.

“Wow, I’m gone for two days and the campus descends into madness.” Carmilla nodded at Danny as she emerged from the shadows. Seeing the vampire brought her back to her senses.

“More like  _Laura_  descends into madness. Do you know that she singlehandedly took out all of the Zetas on the football team at their game on Friday?”

“Wow, impressive. She sure can make some trouble when she feels like people deserve it.”

They watched, equally proud and frightened as screams echoed from the Zeta house and Laura emerged without a drop of paint on her. LaF, who had a whole arsenal strapped to their back, and Perry who looked like she had seen better days, followed behind her as the rest of the bio department painted the walls of the Zeta house bright pink. As she passed Danny and Carmilla, she waved cutely, but the two of them could still see a savage look lingering in her eyes.

“How long do you think that’s going to last?” Carmilla muttered to Danny.

“Oh, probably until she realizes that our midterm is tomorrow and she spent all weekend planning a raid on the Zeta house instead of studying for it.” She held up her hand and began a countdown. Sure enough, five seconds later they heard the inevitable scream.

“Oh my god!” They exchanged knowing looks and followed Laura all the way back to the dorms, mentally preparing for the all night cramming session that they knew was about to happen.


End file.
